dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Explosive Strike
Physical damage From the GamePro preview, the physical damage is listed as 42; the previous edit listed it as 56. I guess the number changes depending on the character's attributes or levels, or it has been changed? Level of the character from my screenshot is 9. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 06:49, February 9, 2011 (UTC) : I got that value from the combat walkthrough, while we don't know the level of the rogue there I'm guessing what you said is true, but I'll send a message to Mike to confirm with him because in Origins attributes didn't affect talent damage directly, one other thing, did you check to see if the talent there is not upgraded? VeNiX (talk) 06:54, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::This is the normal value. Here's a screenshot. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 07:00, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: Then I guess the other one was upgraded, good catch, also while we're at it, how are we gonna handle upgrades? are they gonna have their own pages? or will exist in the same page as the skill that's being upgraded? VeNiX (talk) 07:04, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::: That was what I was wondering when I was adding them to the pages. I didn't make new ones because upgraded skills (like Stealing) didn't have different pages, so I was thinking upgrades may not warrant new pages (redirect are good though). However, they aren't exactly the same things, so I don't know what to think of that, especially when it comes to presenting the upgraded abilities on their respective talent tree pages. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 07:13, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I think we'd want to discuss this with admins too, I was thinking something akin to {see also} or even an upgrades headline which points to the pages of the upgrades, when it comes to their talent tree pages we might want to use some advanced tables to make the users understand the difference between a talent and an upgrade. VeNiX (talk) 07:26, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yes, a forum post for feedback should be created. I suppose you are/were writing a post? --'''D. (talk · ) 07:47, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: I have to go right now, college time, go ahead and create one if you will, when I'm back I'll chime in and post what I think, or you can include this conversation in the original topic, let the admins know what we were thinking in the first place. VeNiX (talk) 07:53, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Bonus Damage from Chain/STAGGERED I'm not sure if I get this wrong, but the information on this page looks wrong, because the ability ingame cleary states, that the bonus from the chain is +50% per hit. Doesn't that mean, the +50% is calculated on the base damage from the ability. So with 10 previous hits, this would mean, Explosive Strike does 4.5x Damage, not 5.9x. Similar as the Upgrade, which states that it does 400% Damage, if the target is STAGGERED. I interpret this not like +4x Damage, but * 4 Damage. So with 10 previous hits, this would mean 18x respectively 23.6x Damage. Anyone knows more about this? Otherwise I'm gonna do some testing on this manner. --ShihiZu (talk) 21:21, May 6, 2011 (UTC) : I think that the best you can get from Unforgiving Chain bonus is 5.4x (0.9 + 10 x 0.5 x 0.9) which is then quadrupled if used against STAGGERED to give a final 21.6x If you assume it's 4.5x (0.9 x n x 0.5) then you'd deal less than tooltip damage with just one basic attack before ES and no damage at all without a preceding attack (n = 0). Karait